Love Conquers All
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: When you're on holidays you don't expect a memory of your past to turn up to finish what they started three years ago. SLASH! Nile/Kyouya main pairing, also has minor pairings though.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I was banned from fanfiction for two days because of the facebook story which has been deleted, but can be viewed on deviantart. But I started writing my first chapter fic for Nile and Kyouya on the first day I was banned. I should probably mention that this story will have more pairings than just Kyouya/Nile (obviously) but they will only be minor. **

**So, I guess, I just hope that you like this! And please review. It'll mean the world to me! **

**Disclaimer: I own Metal Fight Beyblade... In my dreams... Where it is very much for people over the age of 13... (In other words: NO I DON'T OWN IT!)**

* * *

It was a very peaceful night in the hotel. Everyone was asleep, everyone was on holidays. Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Team Wild Fang and Team Wang Hu Zhong were all holidaying together that week. Each member of the large group enjoying the time spent in the city with their teammates, rivals and friends. They weren't too far from their home really, only three hours away from Bey City.

At the moment nothing could be heard from the rooms Gan Gan Galaxy and Wang Hu Zhong had. The room Wild Fang shared however, was a different story.

In the Wild Fang room three of the four males slept peacefully. Nile in the bed furthest from the window, Demure second closest to the window and Benkei right next to the open window.

Tossing and Turning in the bed between Nile and Demure was Kyouya. Clearly having a nightmare, he was sweating as his body shook and tossed and turned, in obvious discomfort by whatever his nightmare was about.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, sitting up wide awake, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his knees with his arms over his head as his teammates woke up very, very slowly.

As they woke, each member of Team Wild Fang took a minute or two to realise who had woken them, wondering why he was curled up and shaking on his bed after screaming.

Nile was the first to react to the situation, getting out of his bed and quietly walking to Kyouya's bedside.

"Kyouya," he said, lightly shaking his best friend on the team. "Kyouya." Said boy still wasn't responding.

Benkei and Demure now stood on the opposite side of the bed, both looking like they were still asleep as they stood with their eyes drooping shut every few seconds and jolting their eyes open just as often.

""Kyouya, look up," Nile tried again, hoping for a reaction of some sort.

Nile smiled in relief as Kyouya looked up, his smile disappearing instantly though as scared blue eyes, like that of a young child, looked up into his own dark green eyes.

"Nile," the elder whispered, opening his mouth to continue but not managing to form any words to come out of his mouth.

Sensing his friends discomfort, Nile sat on the edge of the bed, signaling Benkei and Demure to go back to bed, even though it was clear Benkei would have preferred to stay, he did go back to bed though.

The Egyptian boy loosely wrapped an arm around Kyouya, not really knowing what to do since it was the first time that Kyouya had ever acted like this. It wasn't exactly like Kyouya always woke up screaming at four in the morning either.

"Kyouya, are you okay?" Nile asked.

Kyouya nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The nightmare had scared him. Brought reminders of the past he never talked about. In the time he'd been awake though, he'd decided he didn't want to be on holidays. He wanted the comfort of his own home, even if it wasn't much.

"I want to go home," he whispered, resting his head on his arms but still looking at the younger boy.

"We've only got three days left here, then we'll be back in Bey City," Nile replied, smiling slightly at the thought of what was planned for that day. "Besides, we're going to the local pool today. It'll be fun!"

Kyouya smiled at the small display of happiness and excitment.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, looping an arm around Nile's shoulders, just like the younger had done to him earlier.

The pair sat on the bed in a comfortable silence until Kyouya lay down to sleep. His eyes closed, Nile remaining where he was sitting on the edge and watching his elder friend sleep. He actually felt a little bit like a creep as he sat there watching Kyouya's chest rise and fall steadily.

"Goodnight Kyouya," he whispered as he got up and walked to his own bed, lying down to have very, very sweet dreams.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

By the time the huge group of Beybladers reached the pools the next morning, everyone was in high spirits. The boys all wore swimming shorts, while the girls both wore cute bikini's.

Ginga and Masamune walked together, fighting over who could dive better from the highest diving board. Tsubasa and Yuu were walking together, Yuu telling the elder boy all about how he'd try every single flavour of ice cream they sold at the pool. The three males from China were talking with the two girls. And the African team were all laughing and joking around with eachother.

Overall, everyone enjoyed the day.

It wasn't because of any particular reason, simply just because they were all together, having fun in the water.

By the time they were laughing their way back to their hotel rooms later that afternoon, not one of them thought anything would change the mood. No-one had mentioned Kyouya's early morning waking, no-one had been hurt. It all changed though as they turned into their hallway. Kyouya froze, causing Ginga to walk into him.

"Why'd you stop Kyouya?"

Kyouya didn't have to answer. Standing in the middle of the hallway, was a man with green hair and light blue eyes. There was no mistaking the obvious father-son resemblance.

"Hello Kyouya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! Believe it or not, I wrote half this chapter on a plane in an exercise book and typed it in an airport terminal between flights home. **

**Anyway, here's chapter two of Love Conquers All! Enjoy!**

"D-dad!" Kyouya stuttered, subconsciously talking a step backwards and stepping on Ginga's foot.

The man before them smiled, flexing his bulging muscles, looking quite the opposite of his son's body which was rather small in comparison. To the entire group, as a whole, he was quite a scary looking man.

Nile looked at Kyouya, seeing unmasked fear in the taller's eyes, just like the previous night, at the sight of his father.

"Y-you should still be in jail!" Kyouya said, taking another step backwards, stepping on Ginga's other foot this time, causing the red haired boy to scream out in pain.

"It's been eight years son. How old were you when I was sent there and how old are you now? Do the maths."

Kyouya looked as though he might faint.

What were they talking about? His father was in jail for eight years? Why is Kyouya so scared? Nile wondered.

"Um, guys. Mind explaining a little?" Madoka asked.

Nile clearly wasn't the only person wondering what it was all about.

Kyouya's father glanced over the group before his eyes settled on Kyouya again.

Laughing, he said, "You never told them? Not one of them? Seriously?" The elder Tategami looked as though he might collapse. "You never told anyone you were in hospital for, what a month, when you were ten? Why I was in jail? Or didn't you mention that part either? Why you so obviously don't want to see me?"

Everyone looked at Kyouya, wanting to know what exactly was going on. Kyouya though, was pale as a ghost, with wide eyes like a deer in headlights. He was petrified.

To most of the group it looked like Kyouya was slightly shocked and scared. To Nile it looked like he was terrified. Like he was reliving childhood memories. Ones that he'd never spoken about and that he'd tried hard to forget.

"Kyouya," he murmured to the boy who was starting to shake, clearly wanting to run. "What's going on?"

Kyouya's mouth opened and closed, with not a sound coming out. Talk about terrified, Nile thought, glancing at Ginga, who seemed to have realised how serious this situation was, moving out from behind Kyouya.

"Look, Kyouya's dad," Ginga started. "I don't know what happened eight years ago but it's obvious that Kyouya doesn't want to see you."

Kyouya's father's face changed at those words. Instead of the smiling guy he had been, he was snarling. His eyebrows now formed an angered expression. Eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Overall, he turned from scary to terrifying.

"My name is Phil. And that," he pointed at Kyouya. "Is my pathetic excuse for a son. The reason I was put in jail and teh biggest mistake I ever made."

Benkei was glaring at Phil angrily. Kyouya was pathetic? No-one ever said that. Ever.

"And just how is Kyouya pathetic?" He asked through bared teeth.

Phil laughed again. "He's pathetic and a failure. He's not normal. And no-one in the Tategami family will ever be abnormal."

"Define 'abnormal' for me," Ginga said, not understanding what Phil was talking about at all.

To Ginga, Kyouya was just as normal as anyone else in their group and a great rival, so he didn't understand what was so abnormal about him?

"Gay, fag, homo, whatever you want to call it, there will be NONE of it in the Tategami family."

The group stared open-mouthed at Kyouya. He was... Gay? And hadn't told them? Not even after two of there friends had come out that they were gay and dating each other?

Realising that those two friends were at the back of the group, Ginga, Mei Mei, Chi-yun and Madoka all turned to look at the pair.

Chao Xin was fuming. His face said it all. Da Xiang on the other hand looked rather calm, but still quite obviously peeved by Phil's statements.

"Are you saying we aren't normal?" Chao Xin asked through gritted teeth, stepping forward so he could be seen by Phil.

Phil raised his eyebrows. "There's more of you?" He asked, turning to glare at Kyouya, face turning purple with rage. "You chose friends just like you?"

His fists clenched and unclenched as he took a step closer to the group, a deadly look in his eyes.

"You will be normal Kyouya. Even if it kills me, you will be normal," he said.

Chao Xin, who had still been glaring, lost it at that point. You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears, he was so clearly pissed off. He stomped forward until he was up in Phil's face.

"Say it's not normal again, I dare you," he said as if he could take on the huge, muscly man in front of him completely by himself.

"Chao Xin," Da Xiang started, walking to stand at the front of their group. "Don't. Just leave it, okay?"

"You should listen to your boyfriend over there, you pathetic excuse for a man," Phil said smirking.

That was the last straw for Chao Xin. He pulled back his fist, about to hit the older man. The fist made a loud slapping noise as it made contact with Phil's face.

For a moment, the man stood there surprised by the punch, then he punched the younger man back, in his right cheek. Unlike Chao Xin's own punch though, this one was strong. Much, much stronger than his. It sent Chao Xin stumbling backwards, almost unconscious.

"Chao Xin!" Da Xiang yelled, catching the man seconds before he collapsed.

For a moment the group stared at the collapsed form of their friend. None of them wanted to go near Phil. In turn each of them looked up at the man, scared by his strength.

"Let this be my warning to you Kyouya. I will take the thing you find most important from you next time."

And with that Phil was gone.

Everyone was in shock. They began fussing over Chao Xin to fill their minds, no-one noticing that Kyouya was running off towards the stairwell which would take him to the roof of the hotel building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back guys! With a new chapter for you! And I must say, why must you all have this thought that Kyouya was going to jump? It hadn't crossed my mind until you mentioned it! But you guys gave me ideas ;D Haha, well, suppose I'm done with this A/N :D **

* * *

Everyone was fussing over Chao Xin when Benkei noticed the absence of his idol. He looked over the room once again, searching desperately for the eighteen year old, not seeing him among the group at all.

"Where's Kyouya?" He asked, a huge amount of panic rising inside his body.

Ginga looked up and looked around the room.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Phil left," he said, noting the look of panic settle on Nile's face as he realised Kyouya wasn't there.

Ginga couldn't help but smile at Nile. He'd been able to tell for a while that the seventeen year old had been in love with Kyouya since they were fifteen and at first he'd been slightly creeped out by it, but could entirely see how easy it would be for someone to fall in love with Kyouya so got over it.

It was about that time in his life that he himself had considered dating guys. He was by no means gay. Bisexual maybe but he wasn't completely sure. He'd been on and off with Madoka for quite a while now, knowing that he didn't love her as anything more than a sister. He needed to talk to her about this soon, but that was the least of their problems right now.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned to look at the red haired male questioningly. "We need to go find Kyouya. He's gone."

That caught everyone's attention, besides Chao Xin since he was still passed out in bed. In the second it took for the entire sentence to settle in everyone was gone from the room searching for their friend. The only people left were Da Xiang, Chao Xin and Ginga himself.

"You should go. I'll stay and look after him," Da Xiang said, sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed.

Ginga only nodded as he ran from the room. He looked everywhere he thought Kyouya might have gone before running back to the hotel where he met all their friends in the lobby. They had all had the same results as him. No-one had even glimpsed Kyouya.

"Wait," Masamune said. "Nile's not here."

"He's right," Benkei said, glancing over the group. "He's not. Do you think he found Kyouya?"

Ginga shrugged, knowing that he probably hadn't, but that he also wouldn't give up. "Who knows? Lets keep looking though." Saying that everyone parted ways again, searching for the missing member of their group.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Nile ran through the hotel. He knew Kyouya well enough to know that he wouldn't go hide anywhere anyone was likely to look for him. It would be somewhere completely obvious, in the hotel itself.

He'd been searching for at least half an hour by now and was now walking through the hallways on the top floor, desperately trying to hold tears in that were likely to escape. Kyouya had just disappeared without anything. Why would he do that?

Nile was still wondering this when he came up a door, slightly smaller than those for rooms, that was cracked open. He pushed the door open further, revealing a small metal staircase. He looked up the stairs to see a door to the roof up there, flapping slightly in the harsh winds that had begun. Harsh winds that could only be created by one Beyblade.

Leone.

That made up his mind. Nile was now walking up the stairs until he reached the top of the staircase and gazed out onto the roof, seeing something he wished he hadn't.

The wind had stopped. That was one thing. But what scared Nile was how Kyouya was standing on the edge of the roof, looking like he was about to jump, and holding Leone in his hand, looking like Leone was all he had left.

"No-one'll miss me anyway, will they Leone?" He heard Kyouya say to his Bey. "No-one'll even care if I'm gone. It'll save them the problem of my father. I've gotta do this."

Nile's eyes were filled with tears as he ran out onto the roof. He wouldn't let Kyouya jump. He would do anything for him as long as he lived.

"NO!" He yelled, grabbing Kyouya's shirt and forcing the elder away from the edge, tears streaming down his face. "You can't! We would miss you! We would care! And we don't care what your stupid father has to say! Not one of us would be happy if you did that!"

Kyouya was shocked to say the least. Nile had always been the stronger one when it came to emotions, even though he himself had fairly good control over his. He stood there not knowing what to do.

He didn't want to make it awkward and hug him, not matter how appealing it was to hug the still smaller male. He also didn't want the younger to think he was still going to do it though. What could he do?

He was spared having to do anything when Nile stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him, sobbing quietly into his chest. For a minute Kyouya didn't react, then slowly, he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, breathing in the smell of his hair.

Even if he had hear the sound of feet slamming against the metal stairs, he didn't think he'd've moved from where he stood with Nile. He'd rather stay there, holding him than talk to the person who'd just appeared on the roof.

"You guys! I found you!" Ginga yelled happily. "Now come back to our rooms!"

Ginga had obviously been too happy at finding them to realise how they stood at the time. At least, that's what they thought.

"Oh and guys? If you don't tell me that you're going out, I will smash your heads together until you do."

Maybe he wasn't so oblivious.

"We aren't," Kyouya said.

"WHAT? Kyouya. Ask. The. Fucking. Egyptian. Out. Now. Or are you both so oblivious to the fact that you fucking love each other?" Ginga asked irritatedly, even though neither had done anything to really provoke him.

Shrugging, Kyouya looked down. "Do you love me?" He asked, knowing exactly why his heart was beating so fast but not believing it just in case his heart was shattered by the answer.

He felt a light nodding against his chest before asking the next big question.

"Will you go out with me?"

Nile looked up this time. "Y-yes."


End file.
